Por Partida Doble
by gisely2093
Summary: Con demasiados Martinis en la cabeza isabella swan hace una lista de deseos sexuales por su cumpleaños, lo que no imaginaba era que su mejor amiga Alice se encargaria de que se hicieran realidad!
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 01**

Los golpes en la puerta sonaban como timbales en la cabeza de Isabella Swan. Arrastró la almohada hasta cubrirse los oídos para aislarse del ruido, pero eso sólo hizo que el sonido pareciese más estrepitoso.

— ¡Vete! —gritó, y al instante se encogió cuando su voz resonó en su cráneo. Esto la enseñaría a no beber tantos Martinis.

—Bella, sé que estás ahí. —La voz de su amiga Alice tenía todas las cualidades relajantes de una chirriante lechuza. —No me voy hasta que abras esta puerta.

Murmurando maldiciones e imprecaciones, Bella se arrastró fuera de la cama y llegó a duras penas hasta la puerta principal, giró la cerradura y abrió la puerta. —Estoy levantada, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora vete.

Alice la empujó levemente para abrirse camino hasta el interior y cerró la puerta. —Creo que es genial que decidas _brillar_ delante de todo el vecindario, pero quizá desees cepillarte el pelo y ponerte algo de maquillaje primero.

Bella entrecerró los ojos y se miró a sí misma. Estaba en cueros. Genial, simplemente genial. Caminó pesadamente de vuelta al dormitorio y recogió su larga camiseta del lugar junto a la cama donde la había tirado. Anoche ponerla ahí requirió más esfuerzo del que hubiese pensado que podía dar ese trabajo.

Abrió un ojo y miró a Alice, tan perfectamente vestida y sin el menor signo que indicase la noche que ambas habían tenido.

—¿Por qué no tienes resaca y un aspecto similar a auténtica basura?

—Porque paré después de dos de esos estalla-cabezas y bebí té frío. —Puso un mechón de su revoltoso pelo negro detrás de la oreja con una esmaltada uña de color rosa. El pendiente de esmeralda en su lóbulo brilló con la luz del sol. —A diferencia de ti, amiga, que estabas ocupada quejándote por tu cumpleaños, la falta de hombres disponibles y las razones por las que todos los buenos huyen.

—Mierda. —Bella pasó los dedos por el cabello completamente desaliñado y recorrió un lado de su boca con la lengua. El interior del triturador de basuras probablemente sabría mejor.

—Sip. Eso es exactamente lo que pareces. Pero vamos a arreglar eso ahora mismo.

—¿Vas a dispararme y sacarme de mi miseria? —Bella miró a su amiga, esperanzada.

—Mejor que eso. Te voy a dar un regalo de cumpleaños.

—Ya te dije que no lo iba a celebrar. Pasé esa etapa —señaló Bella.

—Pero esto es una excepción. —Empujó a Bella hacia el baño. —Ve a ducharte y vuelve a convertirte en un ser humano. Voy a hacer café. ¡Vete! ¡Ahora!

Quince minutos más tarde Bella se sentía un poco mejor y esperaba que el café que estaba bebiendo pudiese lavar el resto de las telarañas. Tal vez incluso toda la noche anterior, que estaba empezando a recordar poco a poco mediante incómodos fragmentos.

Ella frunció el ceño a Alice.

—Entonces, ¿qué es eso de un regalo?

—Solo cumpliré tus deseos, querida.

Bella tuvo un repentino dolor de estómago. ¿Ella realmente sabía lo que deseaba, o solo se lo había imaginado? No, no podría saberlo. ¿O sí? Las siguientes palabras de Alice disiparon toda esperanza de que estuviera equivocada.

Alice metió la mano en su bolso y sacó un pedazo de papel doblado que agitó con un ademán.

—He aquí esta interesante pieza de papel titulada _Lista de deseos de cumpleaños de Bella._

Bella se lanzó hacia adelante y trató de rasgar el papel para sacarlo de la mano de su amiga.

Alice se levantó y se movió fuera de su alcance.

—No, no, no. —Ella rió mientras suspendía el papel en el aire. —Tú escribiste esto y voy a leértelo.

—Estaba borracha, idiota.

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué sino escribirías algo como esto? —Alisó el papel y se aclaró la garganta. —_Para mi cumpleaños, yo, Isabella Swan, pediría un__trío con dos de los hombres más deliciosos del mundo, preferentemente uno que se parezca a mi sexy vecino Edward, quien no creo que se diese cuenta de que existo ni siquiera si llamase a su puerta completamente desnuda._

Bella gruñó y trató de alcanzar ese papel de nuevo.

Alice bailoteó lejos de ella, los ojos repletos de diversión.

—_Querría pasar 24 horas experimentando lo siguiente:_

◦_Ser zurrada en el trasero._

◦_Ser azotada con un látigo de cuero._

◦_Estar encadenado a una cama mientras uno de los hombres me obliga a chupar su polla y el otro jode mi coño. _

◦_Ser forzada a arrodillarme, con mis manos y rodillas en el suelo, para ser follada en el culo y el coño al mismo tiempo. _

◦_Probar vibradores. _

◦_Mirar mientras tengo un tapón anal en mi culo como uno de los hombres me lleva al orgasmo solo mediante mi clítoris. _

◦_Montar a horcajadas a un hombre con su polla en mi coño, mientras el otro me zurra el culo, me azota y me folla analmente con un vibrador._

Alice dobló el papel, lo puso en su bolsillo y cogió su taza de café. Ella se abanicó la cara con la mano.

—Tuve que dejar de leer después de eso, cariño. Fue demasiado caliente incluso para mí.

Bella se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Por favor, dime que vas a destruir eso.

—¿Estás bromeando? Tienes treinta años y lo más aventurero que alguno de tus amantes ha hecho es follarte por la parte de arriba en vez de la inferior. Es hora de que vivas, nena. Vivir realmente. Y voy a hacer que eso suceda.

—¡Oh no, no lo harás! Dame esa lista.

—Demasiado tarde. Ya he hecho planes.

—¿De… de que estás hablando?

—Vamos. —Tiró de Bella para arrastrarla fuera de la silla. —Te he comprado dos hombres magníficos para tu cumpleaños que están en proceso de preparación en estos momentos. Esta noche es tu noche de suerte.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —Bella cubierto su rostro. —No puedes hablar en serio.

—En serio, y totalmente decidida.

—¿De dónde has sacado dos hombres de un momento a otro? —Ella hizo una mueca. —No estoy lo suficientemente desesperada como para aceptar delincuentes todavía.

—No te preocupes. —Alice se alisó el pelo de nuevo. —Sólo me supuso una llamada telefónica. Y, por cierto, estaban muy dispuestos a aceptar.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros, chica. Es hora de sacarte el palo del culo y vivir un poco. —Ella sonrió. —Piensa en la diversión que tendrás. Ahora muévete. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? —Bella preguntó mientras Alicela empujaba hacia su dormitorio.

—En primer lugar, tenemos una sesión completa en _Lista para el sexo_.

Bella se detuvo.

—¿No será en ese lugar...?

Alice asintió.

—Que prepara a los actores de las películas porno. Y hacen un excelente trabajo.

Bella clavó los talones al suelo.

—Alice…, no haré una película esta noche, no importa lo que digas.

—No seas estúpida. Por supuesto que no. Ahora, vamos. Prepárate. ¡Chop Chop!

_No puedo creer que me dejase convencer para hacer esto._

Bella comprobó el vino que había metido en el refrigerador para asegurarse de que estaba frío, aunque Alice dijo que sus "regalos" traerían todo lo necesario con ellos. Aún así, no estaba exactamente segura sobre el protocolo a tomar en situaciones como esta y no quería que esta noche se desmoronarse debido a sus pobres habilidades sociales.

_¡Esta noche! ¡Ocurrirá esta noche! ¡Mierda!_

Solo Alice podría convencerle de hacer esto… Pero al detenerse frente al gran espejo en el hall de entrada, pensó: _¿Por qué no? Treinta es un gran número. ¿Por qué no debo intentar al menos cumplir mis fantasías? _

Se examinó detenidamente en el espejo, girando sobre sí misma para así verse desde todas las perspectivas posibles. Su cuerpo había sido masajeado con aromatizantes lociones de pies a cabeza, su coño todavía hormigueaba por ello, la piel estaba sensible por los tratamientos. Se podía intuir su desnudez debajo de los pliegues del diáfano vestido que llevaba puesto y un escalofrío de anticipación la recorrió. Una inmersión en un baño de espuma por más de una hora había calmado sus nervios, que habían comenzado a crisparse. El olor del aceite de baño más los toques de perfume que había aplicado crearon una nube de aroma a jazmín a su alrededor. Su denso cabello castaño rojizo estaba peinado con ondas sueltas y las velas situadas en la mesa atrapaban los destellos dorados de éste. Su maquillaje mostraba la cantidad de tiempo que había empleado en aplicárselo cuidadosamente. Y toda ella estaba envuelta en un diáfano vestido color champagne... tan fino que no ocultaba nada.

Tomó una profunda respiración para estabilizarse. Realmente iba a dejar que dos desconocidos entraran en su casa para participar en eróticas y exóticas actividades sexuales y hacer lo que ellos quisieran con ella. Ésta era una fantasía con la que había soñado durante mucho tiempo y confiaba en el juicio de su amiga para no ponerla en peligro alguno.

¿Qué dos hombres le había enviado Alice? ¿Los conocía? ¿Le gustarían? Se obligó a dejar de preguntarse todo eso antes de tiempo. Marcia tenía un gusto excelente, pero más que eso, ella conocía las preferencias de Bella. Ambos hombres la atraerían, sabía eso al menos. Cerró los ojos, e imaginó dos pares de manos mientras la tocaban en todos sus lugares íntimos y hacían cosas fantásticas con ella. Sus esperanzas aumentaron y todo su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse.

Mientras estaba mirándose una última vez en el espejo, sonó el timbre. Su corazón dio un pequeño brinco y avanzó para abrir la puerta. La mano le temblaba ligeramente en el pomo de la puerta mientras tiraba de él, movió sus labios para formar una sonrisa de bienvenida… y su mandíbula se desplomó.

El shock recorrió su cuerpo. Frente a ella estaba uno de los ejemplares del género masculino más bellos que hubiese visto nunca. El pelo Cobrizo aclarado aún más por los rayos de sol casi llegaba al cuello de su camiseta azul marino que delineaba cada contorno de su musculado pecho y de su abdomen. Unos suaves pantalones grises descansaban sobre sus estrechas caderas y descendían por unas perfiladas, esbeltas y musculosas piernas. Su rostro era como el de un dios nórdico, con pómulos salientes, nariz recta y ojos que rivalizaban con el azul de un cielo de verano.

Junto a él estaba la misma imagen de ese dios, pero como si fuese una foto en negativo. Mientras uno era luz, el otro era oscuridad. Si los ojos del primero eran de un verde esmeralda, los del otro eran del color de una tormenta en el océano. Pero los rostros eran los mismos y sus cuerpos podría decirse que se habían modelado con el mismo molde, duro y masculino.

_¡Gemelos! ¡Dios mío!_

_Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue reconocer la identidad del gemelo de cabello más oscuro._

—Hola,Bella. Feliz cumpleaños.

La última persona que esperaba ver frente a su puerta, preparado para proveerla de una noche repleta de eróticas aventuras, era el vecino al cual había deseado durante todo el tiempo que había vivido en la casa justo al lado de la suya. Edward Cullen. No estaba ahora saludándola casualmente con un gesto de su mano mientras entraba a su propia casa, o gritándole un apresurado saludo a modo de buenos días mientras entraba o salía de su hogar. En lugar de eso, en ese instante sus ojos resplandecían con lujuria, y su sonrisa era salvaje y hambrienta.

—Ho… hola, Edward. —Se había quedado de piedra, allí mismo. ¿Edward? ¿Él era el regalo de cumpleaños de Alice? ¿Cómo pudo ella convencerlo de hacer esto? ¿Y quién era la bella copia de él que tenia al lado?

Edward señaló al hombre que estaba junto a él.

—Mi hermano gemelo. Jasper.

—Hola, Bella—la sonrisa de Edward era igualmente devastadora.

Bella trató de que de su boca saliese alguna palabra con sentido, pero no emitió ni un solo sonido.

Edward puso su brazo alrededor de ella y la dirigió hasta entrar al vestíbulo.

—Entonces… Alice no podía decidir que regalarte por tu cumpleaños y pensó que nosotros seríamos una agradable sorpresa para ti. ¿Qué piensas tú?

Ella finalmente pudo mover sus labios.

—Es una muy buena sorpresa, definitivamente. Pero… ¿Cómo…? ¿Vosotros…?

La risa de Edward fue cálida y contagiosa.

—Tu amiga Alice sabía que yo he estado loco por ti durante mucho tiempo. Parecías siempre tan ocupada que no supe encontrar la manera de romper el hielo.

—Eso es justo lo que estamos haciendo esta noche. —Jasper estaba detrás de ellos. Sus manos rodeaban un cubo plateado lleno de hielo. Dos botellas de champagne se asomaban por entre los hielos. —Y aquí está el hielo con el que vamos a comenzar la velada.

De alguna manera, ellos habían llegado hasta la cocina. Jasper puso el cubo con hielo en la encimera, mientras Edward instaba a Bella a sentarse al lado suyo.

—Vuelvo en un minuto —Jasper les dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada.

Bella estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para centrarse en lo que estaba pasando, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en que no solo había uno, sino dos "Cullens" en su casa en este instante. Y eran su regalo de cumpleaños.

—¿Adónde va?

—A recoger el resto de cosas que necesitaremos de nuestra casa. No podíamos traer todo a la vez. —Edward se inclinó hacia delante, con los brazos apoyados a ambos lados de ella. —Sabes… cuando Alice me envió por fax tu lista de deseos me quedé atónito. Ni en un millón de años soñé que a mi apetitosa vecina le gustaría jugar a los mismos juegos que a mí. Me he pasado todo el día tan duro como una roca, solo pensando en eso.

Bella sacudió la cabeza para intentar despejar la niebla que se había depositado en su cerebro.

—¿Pero cuando ha hablado ella contigo? Quiero decir…

Edward rió de nuevo, su rostro estaba tan cerca que ella podía contar sus pestañas.

—Me llamó esta mañana, después de lo que tengo entendido, fue una noche salvaje en la ciudad contigo. Me dijo que ésta era la oportunidad perfecta si decía en serio lo de querer conocerte. Jasper ha estado fuera del país, y ha vuelto justo ayer. —Él se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en los labios. —Nos gusta hacer cosas juntos. Los gemelos somos así, ya sabes.

Antes de que Bella pudiese responder, Jasper ya había regresado. Llevaba una bolsa grande de cuero colgada del hombro y balanceándose entre las palmas de sus manos traía una tarta.

—Chocolate, ¿verdad?—él preguntó mientras la colocaba sobre la mesa. —Alice dijo que era tu favorita. La señora de la panadería nos hizo un enorme favor en tan poco tiempo.

—Y ahora somos nosotros los que estamos a punto de hacerte algunos favores también. —Edward sacó una hoja de papel del bolsillo de su pantalón, lo desdobló y comenzó a leer. —_"Ser zurrada en el trasero…"_

Eso fue todo lo que ella pudo soportar oírle decir.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!—Bella gritó. —¡Maldita Alice! ¡No puedo creerlo!—ella trató de alcanzar el papel sin caerse de la barra en el intento. —¡Dame eso!

—Traviesa, traviesa…—Edward se rió entre dientes, manteniendo el papel fuera de su alcance —Ésta es tu lista de deseos, y estamos aquí para concedértelos.

—Lo que dice Edward es muy cierto. Sólo relájate y deja que nosotros hagamos el resto. —Jasper sacó tres copas de champagne de la enorme bolsa de cuero, extrajo el corcho de una botella de _Moët & Chandon, _y vertió el burbujeante líquido en ellas. —Un brindis por tu cumpleaños—le ofreció una de las copas a Bella.

—Gracias—ella tomó un pequeño sorbo. —Así que… ¿hacéis esto muy a menudo? ¿Compartir una mujer?

Edward deslizó sus dedos sobre su cabello.

—Desde la pubertad, dulzura. Descubrimos que tenemos el mismo gusto tanto en mujeres como en el sexo, y resulta mucho más excitante cuando hacemos un trío. Especialmente con alguien tan sexy como tú.

—Edward no pudo haber dicho que sí a la propuesta de tu amiga más rápido de lo que lo hizo —intervino Jasper. —Te lo dije Bella, este hombre ha tenido sueños húmedos en los que eras la protagonista desde hace meses.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron ampliamente.

—¿Por mi? Debes de estar bromeando.

—Ni un poco. Le dije que si él no tenía pelotas para llamar a tu puerta y hablar contigo, que dejase el camino libre y me dejase hacerlo a mí. Me has puesto tan caliente como a mi tonto hermano aquí presente.

Bella parpadeó

—Me cuesta creerlo. Vosotros chicos podéis tener a cualquier mujer que deseéis.

Jasper acarició su mejilla con sus dedos

—Pero este es el único sitio donde nosotros queremos estar, con la chica más deseable que hayamos conocido. ¿Sabías eso? Y tú, mi amor, has sido el objeto de nuestro afecto y deseo durante largo tiempo.

Ella bebió otro trago para calmar su acelerado pulso. ¿Ellos la querían? ¿Desde hacía mucho tiempo?

—¿Por qué nunca te había visto a ti, sino sólo a Edward?

—Viajo mucho.

—Jasper es reportero gráfico de una de las cadenas por cable —explicó Edward. —Él está lejos más de la mitad del tiempo.

—Entonces… ¿vivís juntos?

—Podría decirse así, si.

Los hermanos se sonrieron el uno al otro.

—Actualmente sentimos que habitamos en una casa demasiado pequeña y abarrotada para los dos. Hemos decidido que necesitamos un lugar más grande para vivir.

_¿Se van a trasladar? ¿Justo cuando finalmente llego a conocerlos? Si "conocerlos" pudiera ser la palabra que quizá defina esto…_

—¡Oh!—estaba perdida y sin saber cómo continuar la conversación. Se bebió su copa nerviosamente y se preguntó cómo exactamente iban a comenzar la fiesta privada que tenían en mente. No tuvo que esperar mucho para saber cómo.

—No sé tú —Edward dijo —pero a mí se me ocurre una mejor forma de beber champagne.

Inclinó el vaso y dejó caer sobre Bella una llovizna de líquido ámbar que la empapó el vestido. La húmeda tela se moldeaba pegada al frente de su torso y esculpía sus pezones. Edward agachó la cabeza y puso su boca sobre uno de ellos, mientras comenzaba a chupar y tiraba de él suavemente.

—No es una mala idea —Jasper estuvo de acuerdo, y repitió la misma acción que su gemelo con el champagne de su vaso.

Sus labios se cerraron sobre el otro pezón y la fricción de sus dos calientes bocas en sus endurecidas puntas, disparó ardientes flechas directamente al coño de Bella. Aferrándose a su copa como si ésta fuese a salvar su vida, se arqueó entre los dos y dejó escapar de sus labios un pequeño gemido.

—A ella le gusta —Edward le dijo a su hermano. —Tienes unos preciosos pechos Bella. Exquisitos —Jasper y él ahuecaron cada uno de ellos en sus manos y apretaron levemente.

—Me gustaría ver qué aspecto tienen sin nada que se interponga en el camino ¿a ti no, hermano?

—Por supuesto.

Comenzó a desatar las tres cintas que hacían que los bordes del vestido estuviesen unidos. A medida que desataba uno por uno iba apartando la tela para exponer cada vez un poco más de su piel. Cuando desató el último, Jasper y él deslizaron el vestido por sus hombros, hasta que quedó medio desnuda en la encimera. Su coño hormigueaba y podía sentir el jugo de su excitación goteando por sus muslos.

Edward tomó uno de sus pezones entre los dedos índice y pulgar, frotándolo lentamente hacia delante y hacia atrás sucesivamente.

—Tus pezones son como capullos de rosa, Bella. Su color es magnífico. —Lo lamió con su lengua mientras la observaba, su mirada tenía grabado el deseo en sus ojos. —Creo que deberíamos echar un vistazo al resto…. Alice dijo que pasaste el día en _Lista para el Sexo_. Pero pienso que nosotros necesitamos estar seguros de que realmente estas "lista".

Le cogió uno de sus muslos mientras Curt tomaba el otro, y muy lentamente los apartaron y abrieron. Bella se recostó en el armario de la cocina intentando mantener el equilibrio, el color rosa pálido casi translúcido habitual de su cuerpo se convirtió en un rosáceo rubor a medida que los gemelos buscaban con sus dedos su sexo.

—Magnífico —Jasper respiró pesadamente mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por la longitud de su raja. —Mira este coñito desnudo, tan suave y preparado para nosotros.

—Exquisito —Edward estuvo de acuerdo mientras deslizaba un dedo en el interior de ella. —No puedo esperar para darme un festín en él.

—¡Hey, no pretendas tener tú sólo toda la diversión! —Jasper le dijo a su hermano mientras deslizaba su propio dedo en la vaina de Bella , justo al lado del de Edward.

Esta no era la primera vez que Bella sentía dos dedos en su vagina, pero era la primera vez que esos dedos pertenecían a dos personas diferentes. No podía apartar sus ojos de las dos cabezas entre sus muslos. Esa imagen le envió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Atrapó su labio inferior entre los dientes mientras el pulso de sus paredes vaginales latía más fuerte y se derramaba cada vez más sobre sus dedos.

—Casi no puedo controlarme al pensar en meter mi polla aquí dentro —murmuró Edward, con sus ojos oscurecidos y hambrientos.

—Lo que yo realmente quiero es ver ese pequeño y lindo culito —Jasper le dijo. —Apuesto a que tienes el culo más dulce de todo el estado.

—Vamos a echarle un vistazo.

Con un suave movimiento, Edward la alzó en brazos, la llevó a su dormitorio y la colocó boca abajo sobre la cama. —Trae el champagne —le dijo a su hermano.

Bella oyó un suave golpe seco, volvió la cabeza y vio a Jasper colocando el cubo con hielo del champagne y los vasos en su mesita de noche. Edward estaba ocupado colocando velas sobre unos platillos de cristal por toda la habitación. En un momento, el rico aroma a magnolia llenó el aire y se mezcló con el jazmín de su perfume.

Insegura sobre lo que sucedería a continuación, Bella se tensó, pero los gemelos, como si pudiesen sentir su angustia, intentaron tranquilizarla. Al instante sintió dos pares de manos acariciarla y frotar su espalda, su cintura, sus pantorrillas y sus muslos. Un masajista profesional no podría haber hecho un mejor trabajo.

Un par de manos circulaba por sus tobillos, extendiendo los dedos y acariciándolos, mientras que el otro par masajeaba y apretaba los globos de sus nalgas. Cuanto más la masajeaban, más se relajaba. Así que cuando uno de ellos –ella pensó que sería Edward- fue dejando una estela de húmedos besos a lo largo de su columna vertebral, suspiró abrazando la sensación de calor que se propagaba a través de su cuerpo.

—Bien. Ahora, —dijo Jasper —vamos a ver que tenemos aquí. No puedo esperar para echar un vistazo.

Un par de gentiles manos separaron las mejillas de su culo mientras los dedos del otro trazaban círculos alrededor de su completamente expuesto ano. Cuando un grueso dedo bordeó el estrecho agujero, sintió como el jugo de su coño se filtraba cada vez más abundantemente.

—Bella, me cuesta controlarme al imaginarme follándote por aquí —le dijo Jasper—Tienes el culo mas tentador que he visto en mucho tiempo. Pero primero tenemos que asegurarnos de que estés bien preparada para ello.

—¿Preparada?—su boca se sentía como si estuviese llena de algodón. Apenas había dicho una palabra y era todo lo que de momento se veía con fuerzas de poder decir.

—Ah-hah —Edward la giró, la ayudó a sentarse y puso en sus manos una copa de champagne. —Bebe, ciruela azucarada. La fiesta sólo acaba de comenzar.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 02**

El líquido helado sabía divino mientras bajaba por su garganta. Se acabo el vaso y alargó la mano para que se lo rellenaran.

—Más, por favor.

Edward se rió mientras se lo servía

—Sólo tómatelo despacio. No querrás estar borracha en tu propia fiesta. Nunca llegarías a disfrutar de la diversión.

Jasper se había sentado entre las piernas de ella, tirando de sus pezones y arrastrando suavemente una uña por ellos.

—Tengo planes para estos también, Bella, pero primero creo que Edward y yo estamos demasiado vestidos, ¿no crees?

Los dos hermanos se sonrieron, Jasper se bajó de la cama y ellos empezaron a desnudarse. Los ojos de Bella se abrían de par en par a medida que iba viendo diferentes partes del cuerpo masculino. Eran especímenes perfectos, con la piel bronceada por el sol sobre duros músculos, con el pecho cubierto de pelo rizado - uno con rizos dorados, el otro piel Clara - y oscuros pezones masculinos. Los cuerpos estaban formados como si hubiesen sido esculpidos. Cuando se quitaron sus pantalones y los calzoncillos y sus erecciones saltaron libres, se quedó sin respiración. Alzándose en medio de tentador pelo rizado estaban ambas, largas y gruesas, con las venas pulsando en los laterales y los glandes anchos y lisos. Una diminuta perla de líquido coronaba cada punta.

Bella alargó sus manos y ellos se acercaron. Las acarició con sus pulgares para extender el líquido pre-seminal y se lamió los dedos.

—Hummm... —murmuró, resistiendo la necesidad de lamerse los labios. Rodeó con sus dedos las dos grandes vergas y comenzó a deslizarlos arriba y abajo sobre la suave piel, pero los gemelos se alejaron de ella.

—No, no, no —sonrió Edward sacudiendo un dedo delante de ella —Mala, mala Nosotros no te dijimos que podías hacer eso —Él miró a su hermano —Creo que esto se merece un castigo, ¿no?

—Oh, claro, desde luego —le sonrió Jasper. Salió corriendo de la habitación y volvió con una gran bolsa que dejó al lado de la cama —Sobre todo si darle unos azotes está como número uno en la lista de esta chica mala.

—Qu... —comenzó a decir Bella.

—Ssshhh – la calmó Edward —Déjate llevar y disfruta. De eso se trata, ¿recuerdas?

Él la besó en la sien, luego le dio la vuelta sobre el estómago y le colocó las manos detrás sobre su espalda. Las esposas forradas con lana se ajustaron alrededor de sus muñecas y las ancló sobre la parte baja de su espalda. Al mismo tiempo sintió otras esposas cerrarse alrededor de sus tobillos pero Jasper las había atado a algo que hacía que sus piernas estuvieran completamente abiertas.

Edward cogió las almohadas de la cama y las colocó debajo de ella, elevando su culo y su coño.

—Tío, la vista desde aquí es cojonuda —La voz de Jasper sonaba ronca y tensa —Bella, podría estar todo el día mirando tu culo y tu coño.

Bella sintió como si ella debiera sentirse avergonzada, pero la oscura sensación de placer prohibido que se desarrollaba dentro de ella se llevó ese pensamiento. ¡Realmente iba a ocurrir! ¡Todo lo que había escrito en su lista de deseos iba a convertirse en realidad!

—Creo que una mujer que sueña con azotes debería poder realizar su sueño el día de su cumpleaños, ¿no? —Edward pasó su mano por el culo de ella y sus dedos se hundieron en su hendidura.

—Sin duda —Estuvo de acuerdo Jasper y bajó su mano sobre una nalga con un golpe seco.

Bella tembló pero Edward estaba a su lado, acariciándola, con su lengua trazando el borde de su oreja. Una mano acarició su espalda, calmándola, de arriba a abajo y se relajó. Entonces cayó el segundo azote. Y el tercero. Al principio quería gritar por el dolor pero en cuanto Jasper estableció un ritmo fijo - primero una nalga, luego la otra - el placer empezó a sobrepasar al dolor. Notaba el culo caliente y el calor se extendía hasta su vagina y el interior de sus muslos. Sus pechos dolían y sus pezones hormigueaban, y estaba segura de que su coño estaba llorosamente húmedo.

Jasper debió pensar lo mismo porque dejó de darle azotes y le metió dos dedos en su lloroso coño.

—Hombre, está mojada —dijo asombrado —Tiene tanto jugo como un melocotón maduro.

—Tengo que sentirlo también—Edward se movió hacia abajo hasta los pies de ella y pronto sus dedos se unieron a los de su hermano mientras sondeaban su coño —Dios, puedo sentir cómo le tiemblan las paredes del coño. Está ya más caliente que una pistola. Sabes, me apuesto a que si usamos el látigo se corre sin que la toquemos.

—Vamos a hacerlo. Me muero por ver cómo se corre.

Bella quería asentir y gritar _Sí, estoy tan cachonda que no puedo soportarlo. Quiero más_. Volvió la cabeza y vio cómo Jasper sacaba algo de la bolsa y se lo acercaba para que lo viera.

—¿Ves esto, cosa dulce? —Él sostenía en una mano un grueso mango de cuero con suaves tiras de ante que se deslizaban hacia la palma de su otra mano —Esto te va a encantar —Miró a su hermano, asintió y volvió a los pies de la cama.

—Dame tu boca, Bella —le dijo Edward dulcemente. Él se tumbó a su lado, tomó su cara entre sus manos y apretó sus labios contra los de ella. Su lengua acarició sus labios, trazando las esquinas, y entonces cuando Jasper movió el látigo Edward le metió la lengua en la boca. Ella se sacudió por el toque del látigo pero había más placer que dolor, tanto que ella no se lo creía. Y la boca de Edward estaba devorando la de ella, chupando su lengua, saboreando cada milímetro de su oscura humedad.

Sintió cómo empezaba a formarse lentamente en su cuerpo, aumentando en intensidad cada vez que el látigo azotaba su culo. Nunca había soñada que tener a alguien azotándola y dándola con el látigo pudiera excitarla tanto. Automáticamente sus caderas empezaron a sacudirse a medida que la necesidad aumentaba. Con su boca todavía pegada a la de ella, Edward alargó la mano por debajo de ella, tomó sus pezones y tiró de ellos. Duro.

El orgasmo exploto en ella. Un momento antes se estaba esforzando en alcanzarlo, y al siguiente arrasaba su cuerpo como un fuego salvaje. Ella quería dar sacudidas, pero estaba demasiado atada. Quería apretar sus piernas pero Jasper se había asegurado de separarlas. Quería algo dentro de su vagina, pero sus músculos sólo chupaban el aire vacío. Roncos sonidos guturales salían de su garganta.

—Joder, está preciosa cuando se corre —La voz de Jasper era casi reverente —ven aquí y mira.

Sus dedos abrieron sus labios interiores todo lo que pudieron y su coño se contraía como loco, hambriento porque algo lo llenara. Los jugos salían de su cuerpo. Las manos de Edward reemplazaron las de Jasper, y Bella sintió otra vez el látigo. Prolongó su orgasmo, llevándola hasta el límite y más allá. Intentó recuperar el aliento, intentó calmar su cuerpo tembloroso pero los espasmos la atrapaban como un puño gigante.

El látigo paró de repente y unos dedos se metieron en su vagina, raspando en sus sensitivas paredes, sacando su crema y extendiéndola por todos sitios. Y su cuerpo empezó a relajarse lentamente. Cuando el último espasmo la abandonó, alguien - ella pensó que era Edward- le quitó las esposas y Jasper hizo lo mismo con las de los tobillos. Entonces dos pares de manos empezaron a masajearla lentamente desde el cuello hasta los tobillos, extendiendo algún tipo de crema sobre ella.

—Un bálsamo relajante—le explicó Jasper —Queremos que esto te resulte placentero, cariño. Que no sea nada desagradable.

—¿Ha sido lo que esperabas? —Le preguntó Edward en voz baja, su boca cerca del oído de ella. —Tu culo tiene un fantástico color rojo suave y el látigo de Jasper ha dejado algunas preciosas señales. Tu coño estaba empapado.

—Sí —La respuesta salió con un suspiro mientras las manos continuaban masajeándole los músculos, relajándola —Suena mal si te digo que me ha encantado.

—Cariño —rió Edward con su sexy risa —se _supone_ que lo ibas a disfrutar. Queremos que sientas placer con todas las cosas que hemos planeado y queremos asegurarnos de que cumplimos plenamente con tus expectativas.

—Ayudémosla para que se siente —Jasper le dio una última pasada sobre su cintura —Creo que se ha ganado otra copa de champán. —Él rellenó las copas y les dio a Edward y a Bella una, levantando de nuevo la suya brindando —Por la mujer más sexy que nos hemos encontrado en mucho tiempo.

—¿Lo creéis de verdad? —dijo Bella sonrojándose.

Jasper se inclinó hacia delante y puso un cálido beso en sus labios.

—Cariño, sé que sí. —Su lengua saboreó la superficie de sus labios para introducirse con rapidez en el interior. Saboreó cada centímetro de su boca por dentro y por fuera desde el paladar hasta la mejilla interna de los labios y de nuevo a lo más íntimo.

Bella se derritió con su beso y cada parte de su cuerpo respondió a esa sensualidad. Se las arregló para depositar la copa en la mesilla de noche sin que se cayera nada y deslizó sus dedos en el Claro y sedoso pelo de Edward. Al momento sintió a Jasper mordisqueando su hombro, su mano en uno de sus pechos acariciando y estimulando el ya preparado pezón.

Edward tomó su cara en sus manos y movió su boca primero por un lado y luego por otro buscando el mejor ángulo, sin romper el contacto con ella. Al final retrocedió, dejándola con los labios hinchados y los sentidos embotados.

—Vamos a ver qué tal están los otros labios, cosa dulce, ¿de acuerdo? —Su voz era ronca y caliente.

Él la sacó de la cama. Con un movimiento rápido la puso sobre sus pies de espaldas a él, deslizó sus manos entre sus piernas y la levantó aguantándola bien abierta para que Jasper la examinara. Ella tenía que agarrase a las manos de él para asegurarse.

—¿Qué piensas, hermano? ¿Está preparada para el siguiente deseo de la lista?

Jasper se arrodilló delante de ella, separó los labios interiores con dedos suaves y ligeramente tocó su carne. Cuando un dedo a la deriva tocó su clítoris, ella jadeó.

Le sonrió

—¿Se siente bien, cariño? —Ese pequeño botón sólo está pidiendo que comiencen los juegos de placer-dolor… ¿sabes? —Él puso su boca en él y lo tomó entre los dientes.

Bella tembló dentro del agarre de Edward mientras su coño se apretaba en respuesta y el pulso profundo de su vagina comenzaba a palpitar de nuevo. Durante un momento pensó que debería estar avergonzada por estar desnuda y expuesta de esta forma pero estaba tan llena de deseo y Edward y Jasper lo hacían parecer tan natural que ella sólo podía pensar en el placer de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué piensas, Bella? —Su voz era como un fósforo a una llama —Algo así como dejarnos verte así Ver cada milímetro de ese maravilloso coño extremadamente abierto para cualquier cosa que queramos hacer contigo

—Sí —consiguió responder con una voz que difícilmente podía reconocer como la suya propia.

—Nosotros también pensamos eso —Le susurró al oído —Antes de que acabe esta noche no va a haber ninguna parte de ti que no hayamos visto o tocado.

—O saboreado —añadió Jasper. Él se retiró, su boca brillante por la crema de Bella—Y tiene un aspecto maravilloso. Todo rosa, hinchado y húmedo —él introdujo dos dedos dentro y los rotó para recolectar más fluido antes de sacarlos —Pero sabes que soy un cabrón. Esto es en lo que realmente estoy interesado —Él usó una mano para separarle las nalgas mientras la otra untaba el jugo de sus dedos sobre y alrededor de su ano. La yema de un dedo presionó la entrada y Bella tembló otra vez.

—¡Guauuu! —Edward la sujetó más firmemente —¿Estás bien, cariño? Hey, Jasper, quizás nunca le han jodido el culo. Por eso está en la lista.

Jasper la miró con una expresión preocupada en su rostro

—¿Te han follado el culo, Bella? Necesitamos saberlo para no hacerte daño.

Ella se lamió los labios y negó con la cabeza. Cómo podía contarles que cada vez que lo había pedido, los hombres la habían rechazado o ignorado.

—Muy bien, entonces —Jasper se levantó —tenemos que empezar a prepararte, porque lo último que queremos es provocarte un dolor innecesario. Pero antes... —Él le levantó la barbilla con un dedo y la besó.

Bella podía saborearse en sus labios, y era una sensación tan erótica que hizo que un escalofrío la recorriera. Cuando Jasper le lamió los labios y metió su lengua dentro de su boca, ella le chupó tan duro como pudo.

Detrás de él Edward rió suavemente cuando vio cómo trabajaban las mejillas de ella.

—Joder, hermano, imagínate esa boca alrededor de tu polla.

—Lo estoy haciendo —dijo Jasper retirándose —Créeme. Bien, tenemos que ayudarla a estar preparada.

Edward la soltó y la dejó en la cama de nuevo.

—Ponte sobre las manos y las rodillas, cariño. Creo que esto te va a gustar de verdad.

Con una mezcla de desconocimiento y oscura anticipación, Bella hizo lo que le pedía. Su mano acariciaba su espalda, haciendo que la sensación de sus dedos andando por su espalda le diera escalofríos hasta que alcanzaron sus nalgas Detrás de ella escuchó a Jasper moverse y el sonido de la cremallera de la bolsa. Edward depositó un beso en cada una de sus nalgas y luego las separó de modo que su ano estuviera expuesto otra vez.

—Sólo respira lentamente, cariño. Te prometo que te va a encantar.

Algo frío presionó contra su agujero y los dedos de Jasper lo extendieron alrededor de todo el área. Entonces notó una ligera presión de nuevo cuando algo gordo y viscoso entró a chorros en ella. Jasper le introdujo un dedo y frotó el contenido en su recto, moviendo su dedo hacia dentro y hacia fuera con un movimiento suave. Cuando añadió otro dedo, a Bella se le cortó la respiración, pero la mano de Edward sobre ella, acariciando su culo, le ayudó a relajarse.

Jasper comenzó a hacer un movimiento de tijera con sus dedos, intentando estirar su recto y prepararlo para lo que después vendría.

—Muy bien, Bella —dijo Edward con voz suave —Respira profundo otra vez y deja que salga lentamente. Es un tapón para el culo, ni muy pequeño ni muy largo, que empezará a estirarte. Lo cambiaremos un par de veces, aumentando la medida, antes de que te jodamos ese culo virginal, cariño, así que no te preocupes. Cuidaremos bien de ti.

Ella hizo lo que le decía y cuando aspiró buscando aire, algo sólido empujó por su estrecho agujero y comenzó su inexorable entrada en el oscuro túnel. Ella expulsó la respiración en pequeñas expiraciones tal como Edward le había dicho y con cada una el tapón se movía un poco más dentro de ella. Lentamente, lentamente, hasta que con un empujón final estaba completamente dentro de ella. Ella dejó salir la última respiración y comenzó a respirar lentamente.

El tapón la llenaba tan completamente que no sabía cómo iba a ser posible que la penetrara uno más grande, pero confiaba en que Edward y Jasper hicieran lo correcto. No sabía por qué, sabía muy poco sobre ellos, pero algo le decía que estaba segura con ellos.

Edward la ayudó a incorporarse y él y Jasper hicieron un sándwich con ella, acariciando sus pechos y jugando con sus pezones.

—Tenemos un regalo sorpresa para ti—le dijo Edward —Jasper, creo que ya es hora de que se lo demos, ¿no?

—Por supuesto —asintió. Sacó de la bolsa una caja pequeña, la abrió y la mantuvo para que Bella viera su interior.

Ella sabía lo que eran. Las había visto en algunas revistas y le habían gustado, y tenía un par que un antiguo amante le había dado, pero esos aros para los pezones que le estaban regalando hacían que los otros palidecieran en comparación. Cuatro delgadas líneas de perlas montadas sobre una cadena de oro colgaban de los pequeños aros de oro que iban a atornillarse alrededor de sus pezones. Sintió cómo se endurecían hasta convertirse en duros botones con sólo imaginarse la sensación.

—Los vi esta mañana cuando estuvimos comprando las cosas para esta noche —dijo Edward —y supimos que serían perfectos para ti. Creo que es el momento de que te los pongas.

Con una perfecta sincronización los dos hermanos empezaron a estimular sus pezones hasta que estuvieron hinchados y dolorosos. Entonces cada uno cogió uno de los aros, lo deslizaron por el pecho y atornillaron el aro bien apretado. Una pequeña sensación de dolor la sacudió para ser reemplazada por una oleada de placer que sofocó todo su cuerpo. Miró hacia abajo para ver las perlas colgando y rozando la caliente piel de sus pechos. La crema resbaló desde su vagina hasta la parte interior de sus muslos.

Jasper sonrió cuando olió su almizcle.

—Sí, creo que le gustan

—Muy bien, cariño. Vamos a pasar al siguiente punto de tu lista. —Sacó un papel —ah, sí. _"Ser encadenada a la cama mientras uno me obliga a chuparle la polla y el otro folla mi coño"_ Creo que eso podemos hacerlo — Sus labios rozaron su mejilla —Esto es más que un juego para nosotros, Bella. Nosotros dos también hemos deseado hacer esto más de lo que hayas podido imaginar. Esta noche todos vamos a realizar nuestras fantasías.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 03**

Los hermanos eran ingeniosos, Bella tuvo que admitirlo. Habían venido preparados para todo.

Su cama no tenía cuatro postes, fácilmente adaptables para las ataduras, pero su bolsa de trucos estaba bien abastecida para cualquier ocasión. Mientras ella se tendía cómodamente sobre su espalda, consciente del tapón en su culo, ellos extendían cuerdas debajo de la cama en la cabecera y a los pies. Las cuerdas tenían esposas adjuntas a cada extremo, que ajustaron a sus muñecas y tobillos. En cuestión de segundos, estaba completamente abierta de piernas otra vez, abierta a todo lo que decidieran hacer con ella. La parpadeante luz de las velas colocadas alrededor de la habitación daba a la imagen un ambiente erótico, como si las cosas más perversas estuvieran a punto de ocurrir.

Por un momento un escalofrío de alarma se deslizó a lo largo de su espina dorsal y tiró contra las cuerdas que la sujetaban cautiva. Pero Jasper, a los pies de la cama, le guiñó un ojo y ella se relajó, al darse cuenta de que nunca había sido tan estimulada en su vida.

Lo más asombroso era que ellos parecían estar realmente enamorados de ella. Cuando Marcia le había dicho cual sería su regalo de cumpleaños, Bella tuvo sentimientos encontrados por hacer todas las cosas de su lista con dos extraños, hombres que la verían como un objeto sexual por una tarde. Pero algo más se estaba trabajando allí. Se sorprendió al enterarse que los hermanos Cullens habían fantaseado con ella tanto como ella con Edward. Y lo hubiera hecho con Jasper si hubiera sabido que él existía. Estaban tratándola como algo precioso y en el proceso la hacían sentir muy especial. Esto era algo que ella no había esperado y trajo sus sentimientos ocultos por Edward más cercanos a la superficie de lo que ella quería.

_¿Qué está pasando conmigo? Casi no conozco al tío, o a su hermano._

Pero en cierta forma ella sentía que lo hacía, que conectaban y eso hacía la tarde a la vez más segura y más peligrosa. Jasper se arrodilló entre sus muslos. Sus ojos brillaron mientras miraba de nuevo su expuesto coño.

—Tan dulce, —él murmuró, se movió hacia arriba y la besó en los labios. En segundos un ligero contacto se convirtió en un acto de pillaje. Él llevó la lengua de ella hacia el interior de su propia boca, mordisqueándola suavemente, después mordió duro.

Al mismo tiempo Edward se subió detrás de ella, sentándose sobre sus talones y la colocó entre sus muslos. Jasper rompió el beso y Edward empujó una almohada debajo de su cuello, asegurándose que su cabeza estuviera apoyada mientras él la echaba hacia atrás. Sus grandes, calientes manos acariciaron sus hombros y la parte superior de sus brazos, frotando ligeramente su piel con un toque que la calmó y tranquilizó como si él hubiera visto ese minúsculo instante de pánico en sus ojos.

—Todo está bien, bombón. Nunca haríamos algo que te asustara. Además, he esperado demasiado tiempo para poner mis manos sobre ti como para hacer ahora algo que te ahuyentara.

Con sus ojos fijos en la cara de Bella, movió una mano a su enorme, hinchado pene y se frotó a sí mismo lentamente desde la raíz a la cabeza. Cuando una minúscula perla de líquido salió de la raja él la limpió con la yema de un dedo y pintó uno de sus pezones que resaltó a través del aro.

Ella corcoveó un poco y sus manos se aferraron a los hombros de Jasper. Él levantó su hambrienta boca a la suya.

—Apenas puedo esperar por esto, cariño. Mi polla en tu dulce coño desnudo mientras tomas a Edward en tu boca. —Él levantó sus ojos y él y Edward intercambiaron una mirada. —Ahí vamos, querida.

Él sondeó sus labios, sus dedos frotando arriba y abajo, suaves pellizcos dejaban un rastro de calor. Él fijó sus ojos en los de ella mientras jugaba, teniendo cuidado de no tocar nada excepto sus labios exteriores, no importaba lo mucho que ella intentó incitarle con su cuerpo. Cuando él deslizó dos dedos dentro de su vagina sus músculos comprimieron los suyos inmediatamente.

Jasper levantó su mirada hacia Edward.

—Hombre, ella es un volcán. Qué tesoro tenemos aquí. —Intercambió una mirada de nuevo con Bella. —Muy bien, querida. A Edward le encantaría que abrieras esa dulce boca tuya y probaras esa polla que sufre por ella. Vamos, ahora.

Mientras él daba las instrucciones, dio a su clítoris un suave pellizco. Su lengua se abrió en respuesta y Edward se inclinó hacia delante, echo hacia atrás la parte de atrás de su cabeza y presionó la cabeza de su pene en su lengua.

—Envuelve tus labios alrededor de mi, cariño. —Su voz era suave pero forzada, una señal del control que él ejercía.

Bella se estiró hacia arriba y tiró con impaciencia de él hacia la caliente, húmeda caverna de su boca. Mientras le aspiraba en su interior oyó un silbido y sintió los músculos de los muslos de él apretarse. Un sentimiento de energía cruzó a través de ella cuando se dio cuenta de la fuerza de la reacción de él por ella y la facilidad con la que ella podía controlar el clímax de él. Más de lo que ellos podían controlar los de ella. Cerró sus labios sobre el cubierto eje de seda y deseó que sus manos estuvieran libres para así poder agarrarle con ellas. Su lengua se arremolinó alrededor del espesor que estiraba sus labios y sus dientes se apretaron ligeramente, causando otra inspiración.

Al mismo tiempo Jasper movió sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella, curvándolos para alcanzar y frotar su dulce punto, después rasparon sus sensibles paredes. Dentro y fuera sus dedos la follaban, mientras su lengua la trabajaba con frenesí. Sus labios estaban cerrados sobre el vibrante capullo de su sexo, chupándola con el mismo ritmo con que ella chupaba a Edward.

—¿Más, dulzura? —la voz de Edward era tensa. —¿Puedes tomar más de mí?

En respuesta Bella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás un poco más y dejó que casi otra pulgada de su polla se deslizara sobre su lengua y bajara por su garganta. Sus manos acunaron su cara con una dulzura que ella no habría creído y sus caderas comenzaron un movimiento hacia delante y hacia detrás. Con frustración tiró de nuevo de sus sujeciones pero Jasper sólo levantó su cabeza y rió.

—Oh, oh, corazón. Totalmente encadenada, ¿recuerdas?

Sus paredes vaginales estaban pulsando por la necesidad y estaba segura de que la cara de él estaba cubierta con sus jugos. Le necesitaba dentro de su cuerpo pero con Edward llenando su boca no podía decir una palabra.

—¿Necesitas algo en ese pequeño dulce agujerito? —Jasper bromeó, aunque su voz traicionaba su excitado estado.

Bella intentó asentir con la cabeza.

—Está bien, cariño. Así es cómo lo vamos a hacer. Voy a deslizar mi polla dentro de ti un poquito cada vez y empezaré a follarte. Tú sigue chupando a Edward y cuando él me diga que está listo para correrse, nosotros cogeremos el ritmo aquí y así todos podremos corrernos al mismo tiempo.

Ella oyó el chasquido del látex cuando él se enfundó a sí mismo. Después sus dedos la abrieron y la cabeza de su pene golpeó en su abertura. Ella intentó moverse sobre él pero las sujeciones se lo impidieron. Lentamente, pulgada a pulgada, él llenó su vaina, estirando sus suaves tejidos hasta los límites, hasta que ella sintió la cabeza de su polla tocar su matriz. Mientras él comenzaba un suave movimiento de balanceo, ella chupó más duro a Edward, echando hacia atrás su cabeza incluso más lejos para poder tomar más de él. Las manos de él, firmes sobre sus hombros, la anclaban mientras llamas latían aceleradamente por su sangre y el placer daba brincos por su cuerpo.

Los gemelos sincronizaron sus movimientos, Edward follaba su boca y Jasper su coño en un mismo golpe de entrada y salida. Jasper movió una mano a su clítoris de nuevo y comenzó a masajearlo y provocarlo. Bella intentó tirar más fuerte del eje de Edward para llevarle al final. Ella necesitaba desesperadamente correrse. Ahora mismo.

—En cualquier momento, hermano, —dijo Edward con voz ronca mientras sus manos tensaban su agarre sobre ella.

—Está bien. —El tono de Jasper igualó al de su hermano.

Mientras cada uno de ellos empujaba más fuerte contra sus dos aperturas, una, dos, tres veces. Jasper arrastró un uña a través de la sensibilizada punta de su clítoris y como si fueran sólo uno, todos estallaron. El semen de Edward salió a borbotones contra la parte de atrás de su garganta, una gruesa corriente que nunca parecía parar, y al mismo tiempo, sentía a Jasper explotar dentro de ella. Su cuerpo se agitó y los espasmos la sacudieron desde la cabeza al dedo gordo del pie. Las paredes de su coño agarraron el eje de Jasper como un apretado guante y el compás profundo en su matriz palpitó en un acelerado ritmo.

Ella pensó que nunca pararía de correrse mientras su coño bombeaba más y más fluido. Es el momento en que pensó que se quebraría completamente, su cuerpo finalmente comenzó a tranquilizarse. Los temblores disminuyeron en intensidad hasta que se detuvieron completamente.

Edward liberó su pene de su boca, frotando la cabeza sobre sus labios una última vez mientras Jasper se retiró de su dolorida vaina. Con lentos movimientos, ellos desataron las cadenas de sus muñecas y tobillos, después se acostaron a ambos lados de ella, acunándola entre ellos. Su cara estaba enterrada en el pecho de Scott mientras Jasper se presionaba contra su espalda, su húmedo eje se reclinaba contra la hendidura de su culo. Así, tan agotados como ella sabía que debían estar, cubrieron su cara con ligeros besos y acariciaron su cuerpo. Sus acciones la calmaron y calmaron su cuerpo, que seguía vibrante por la intensidad de su colectivo clímax.

—¿Estás bien, bombón? —Edward preguntó, su voz un ronco murmullo.

—Mm hmm. —Ella inhaló una temblorosa respiración y la liberó. —Sólo… agotada.

—Necesitas descansar un poco, —Jasper dijo. —Pienso que deberíamos tomar un poco de tarta de cumpleaños.

—¿Tarta? —Ella parpadeó. —¿Ahora?

—Uh-huh. —Él giró la cara de ella para así poder besarla.

Igual que Edward, su beso la devoró. Su lengua trazó cada parte interna de su boca mientras danzaba con la suya. Si cerraba los ojos no estaba segura de poder decir quien estaba besándola realmente.

Edward giró el cuerpo y arregló las almohadas detrás de ella, asegurándose que estuviera cómoda. Ella nunca se había sentido tan usada y tan mimada, todo al mismo tiempo.

—No te muevas, —dijo Jasper. —Ahora volvemos.

—Aquí, querida. —Edward le dio una copa de champán. —Esto te refrescará. —Se inclinó más cerca de ella y le hizo una mueca traviesa. —Lo necesitarás.

Bella sorbió el champán y dejó que el perfumado aire de la habitación la acariciara. Se sentía totalmente decadente y sorprendida de lo mucho que había disfrutado. Vivir sus fantasías no había resultado siempre tan bueno como ella las había imaginado, pero ésta estaba sin duda en la lista de éxitos.

Oyó risas en el pasillo, después los gemelos entraron en la habitación, Edward traía la tarta y Jasper otra botella de champán en sus manos.

—Has olvidado los platos, —señaló ella. Más risas.

—No los necesitamos, dulzura, —dijo Jasper. —Vamos a alimentarnos y alimentarte, y tú serás nuestro plato.

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

—¿Perdona?

—Sólo déjate llevar, —dijo Edward. —Te prometo que lo disfrutaras. —Él cogió la copa de champán de su mano. —Pero primero necesitamos cambiar ese tapón por uno más grande. Quizá uno con más personalidad.

Le dieron la vuelta y la levantaron sobre sus manos y rodillas otra vez. Como antes, Edward facilitó la separación de las mejillas de su culo mientras Jasper lentamente quitaba el tapón. Ella se sintió extrañamente vacía, pero entonces Jasper insertó el lubricante dentro de su recto otra vez y utilizó primero un dedo y después dos para frotarlo en sus tejidos internos. Él movió sus dedos en movimientos de tijera que él ya había utilizado antes y le oyó hacer un sonido de satisfacción.

—Se está poniendo más flexible, —le dijo a su hermano. —Para el momento en que consiga follarla aquí, me tomará muy bien.

—Bien, ok, hermano, vamos a introducir el siguiente tapón.

Como antes, Bella sintió la punta del tapón presionando contra su ano, después una presión constante mientras Jasper lo insertaba. Esta vez el movimiento estaba lejos de ser un intento. El primer tapón había allanado el camino y su cuerpo aceptó más fácilmente la intrusión. Cuando estuvo totalmente asentado, Jasper besó las mejillas de su culo como había hecho antes, después la ayudó a darse la vuelta y acostarse.

—Ahora ricura, es la hora de la tarta.

Edward partió un pequeño pedazo con un tenedor y lo levantó a los labios de ella.

—Tú te llevas el primer bocado.

Ella abrió su boca para aceptarlo, saboreando la cremosa textura de chocolate.

—Pe... pero ¿cómo comeréis vosotros?

—Sólo mira. —Él le hizo un guiño. —Pero no queremos que te entrometas, así que necesitamos asegurar que tus manos estén ocupadas, querida.

Ellos sujetaron las esposas a sus muñecas de nuevo, después cada uno cortó un pedazo de tarta con el costado del tenedor y empezaron a aplicárselo por su cuerpo.

Bella saltó al primer toque, después comenzó a reír nerviosamente. —Esto no estaba en mi lista, pero debía haber estado.

—Sólo descansa y disfruta, —dijo Jasper.

Edward le dio de comer bocaditos de la tarta mientras ellos cubrían su cuerpo lentamente, una parte cada vez. Al principio la textura de la tarta y el glaseado se sentía raro, pero después ella empezó a acostumbrarse a él, incluso anticipándose a cada aplicación. Sus pezones, hinchados y sensibles por los aros, reaccionaron cuando Edward frotó el glaseado en ellos. Cuando él pellizco cada uno suavemente su cuerpo se sacudió en respuesta.

—Querida, estos pezones están ahora tan grandes como frambuesas, —le dijo. —No puedo esperar para lamer este glaseado de ellos.

Sus dedos eran suaves mientras alisaban el dulce contra su estómago y sus caderas, bajando por sus muslos y pantorrillas hasta sus tobillos. Su respiración se entrecortaba suavemente cuando Jasper dobló sus piernas y las separó. Entonces él comenzó a frotar su liso monte y los pliegues entre sus muslos y su cuerpo. Cuando sacó el glaseado de la parte de arriba de la tarta con sus dedos y los insertó en su coño ella no pudo controlarse, sólo apretar contra su mano con su cuerpo. La sensación era tan extraordinaria que las paredes de su vagina respondieron inmediatamente.

—Pensé que te podía gustar esto. —Pellizcó su clítoris. —Te gustará el resto de esto aun más, te lo prometo.

Él asintió a Edward quien inclinó su cabeza y empezó a lamer el glaseado de los hinchados pezones de Bella. Penetrantes flechas de calor se dispararon por su cuerpo y gimió por el mordisco de placer-dolor. Entonces sintió las manos de Jaspersobre su culo y al momento el tapón comenzó a vibrar lentamente, enviando temblores por todo su cuerpo. Después los dos comenzaron a lamer y chupar la tarta sobre su piel, un lento proceso que acumuló estimulación tras estimulación.

Suaves grititos escaparon de sus labios mientras las dos lenguas trazaban senderos desde su cuello a sus tobillos. No trabajaban con ninguna clase de patrón sino saltaban de parte a parte, sus hombros, después sus rodillas, después sus tobillos, sus muslos. Con cada barrido de una lengua su cuerpo se volvía más excitado, el vibrador en su culo trabajándola hacia un estado de mayor necesidad.

Cuando Jasper, situándose entre sus muslos, colocó sus piernas sobre sus hombros y barrió con su lengua su coño, su cuerpo entero comenzó a estremecerse. Y cuando Edward se inclinó más y lamió sus suaves pezones sintió los temblores ya comenzando en lo más profundo de ella.

Ellos eran implacables, aun cuando ella intentó apartarse de las sensaciones casi imposibles de soportar. Sus manos la sostenían suave pero firmemente en su sitio mientras ellos lamían y chupaban, provocando y atormentando, y el vibrador continuó su estimulante zumbido.

Entonces se paró, la plenitud que buscaba quedó fuera de su alcance. Ella quiso gritar de frustración.

Edward cubrió su boca con la suya, su lengua barrió el interior y tocó el paladar y la parte interior de sus mejillas. Un dedo golpeó suavemente sobre su sobre-estimulado pezón mientras su lengua tragaba sus gemidos.

En segundos comenzó otra vez, la lengua de Jasper en sus labios inferiores, su coño, su apertura. Su lengua empujada dentro para lamer sus paredes internas mientras Edward chupaba sus pezones. El vibrados zumbando. Ella retorció sus caderas, empujando contra la invasora boca de Jasper, desesperada por alcanzar el precipicio y caer sobre él. Pero eran inteligentes, esos sensuales gemelos. Jugaban con su cuerpo con consumada habilidad, conociendo justamente como de alto llevarla antes de detenerla.

Para la cuarta vez ella estaba sollozando y suplicando, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa si sólo le daban su liberación. Como en tácita respuesta, ellos se centraron en su tarea otra vez, esta vez con mayor intensidad. Mientras Edward continuaba atormentando sus pezones y saqueando su boca, Jasper golpeaba el vibrador hasta una posición más alta y comenzó a comerla por fuera en serio, sus manos sujetándola en su sitio.

Y entonces ella alcanzó la cumbre y cayó en picado, dando tumbos y remolinos, su cuerpo temblando y estremeciéndose. Los jugos de su cuerpo vertiéndose sobre la boca de Jasper y él fue implacable en sacarlos fuera. Su lengua lamió cada pulgada de sus paredes internas mientras sus dedos retorcían y pellizcaban con fuerza su clítoris. Ella comenzó a caer y a continuación fue bruscamente lanzada al espacio de nuevo mientras su cuerpo llegaba a otra cima aún más intensa. Para el momento en que ella finalmente se vino abajo completamente, estaba agotada y floja, exhausta por la intensidad del orgasmo más largo que había tenido nunca.

Los gemelos se acostaron a ambos lados de ella de nuevo y la abrazaron y murmuraron palabras tranquilizadoras. Sus manos le acariciaban su pelo, su espalda, sus nalgas, eran tan tiernos en su toque que ella quiso llorar. Tan duro como habían trabajado en ella, tanto como ellos la habían empujaron más allá de los límites de los sentidos, mucho más lo habían hecho llenos de afecto y cuidado.

_¿Cómo conseguí ser tan afortunada? Nadie me ha tratado nunca de esta manera. ¿Qué haré después de que esta noche termine y ellos se marchen?_

Cerró deliberadamente su mente, no deseando pensar en el mañana. Ahora todo cuanto quería era esta noche.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 04**

Mientras Jasper la sostenía y la acurrucaba, llenándola con ligeros besos, Edward preparó el baño, esparciendo sales y aceites en el agua. Cuando la bañera se llenó, Jasper deslizó el tapón de su ano, y la llevó al agua. Al quitarle los anillos de los pezones, se sacudieron de dolor, luego se relajaron. Edward puso el brazo detrás de su cabeza haciendo de cojín para su cuello y los dos empezaron a bañarla con suaves caricias.

—Dulzura, yo nunca volveré a ver la tarta de chocolate como antes. —bromeó Jasper.

—Yo tampoco, —convino Edward.

—Tengo que decir, —habló Jasper, —que estoy absolutamente agradecido a tu amiga Alice por haberme llamado esta mañana. No recuerdo una noche mejor que esta.

—Y todavía no ha terminado, —le recordó Edward. —No hemos terminado de completar la lista.

Los ojos de Jasper se oscurecieron.

—Tienes razón, hermano. Todavía no he follado su dulce culo. —Para enfatizar su argumento, deslizó un enjabonado dedo dentro del ano y lo movió, buscando un lugar determinado.

Cuando lo encontró y lo apretó, Bella se estremeció, su vagina comenzó a latir de nuevo con fuerza.

—Oh, sí. —La voz de Jasper era caliente y áspera. —Eso es, dulzura. Este es el sitio, ¿verdad? Pues espera a sentir mi polla justo ahí.

Se tomaron su tiempo en el baño, parando cada pocos minutos para plantar tiernos besos en su boca, cambiando sus posiciones para acomodarla, primero uno, luego el otro. Bella cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar, excitándose cuando lavaban su coño, poniendo mucha atención en los detalles. Al final, ellos la sacaron de la bañera y la secaron con una gran y esponjosa toalla. Esta vez, era Edward quien la levantó y la sentó en un gran _chaise longe_ mientras él y Jasper cambiaban las sábanas cubiertas de chocolate por otras limpias. Luego Jasper la llevó a la cama.

—Nos ocuparemos de todo, —le dijo. —Descansa. Lo necesitarás.

Bella sonrió y dejó que sus párpados cayeran. Se dejó llevar por el sonido de la ducha y los bajos murmullos de los gemelos, yaciendo allí en un duermevela hasta que sintió dos pares de manos explorando su cuerpo.

—Estuvimos comprobando la lista, —dijo Jasper riéndose entre dientes, —y descubrimos que tenemos un pequeño surtido de cosas que aparecen en ella. ¿No lo sabías?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo quejas de nada. Esta es la mejor fantasía de cumpleaños que nadie pueda tener. Chicos, sois terribles.

Edward giró su cara hacia él y retiró el cabello de su frente, sus ojos estaban oscuros, casi azul marino.

—Para nosotros también, cariño. Para nosotros también.

Jasper estaba cogiendo cosas de una bolsa y poniéndolas a los pies de la cama. Cambió de sitio con Edward quien se colocó entre las piernas de Bella, mientras Jasper se sentó a su lado. Él sostuvo la parte superior de su cuerpo en el regazo y masajeó sus pechos.

—Podría tocar tus pechos para siempre, dulzura. Son tan, pero tan tentadores. Si pudiera dormir cada noche sosteniéndolos, nunca volvería a tener pesadillas.

Sus cálidos elogios mezclados con el calor de sus manos. Sus pezones, aún sensibles por los anillos, se endurecieron al instante en que los rozó, provocándole una sonrisa.

—Vimos vibradores en tu lista, —le dijo Edward, —pensamos que podíamos traerte un surtido. Puedes decirnos cual te gusta más.

Bella intentó levantar la cabeza para ver que estaba pasando, pero Jasper la empujó hacia abajo contra él.

—No. Quédate así. Es mejor para que sólo sientas.

Edward dobló sus piernas por las rodillas mientras Jasper las mantenía abiertas. Sus pies fueron colocados en el colchón. Ella sintió sus dedos acariciar la piel desnuda de su monte, luego trazaron un camino hacia su clítoris y más abajo hacia su ano.

—Voy a ponerte una loción ahora, dulce, —le dijo. —Te hará sentir realmente bien y aumentará la vibración.

Tan pronto como esparció el espeso líquido en su sensible piel, sintió su cuerpo responder, pidiendo otro orgasmo.

—¿Qué?...

—Ssh, —dijo Jasper. —Déjalo trabajar. Te prometo que te gustará.

Edward extendió el líquido en cada pliegue, por dentro y por fuera, incluso en su clítoris, profundo en su vagina y en el oscuro canal de su recto. Con cada aplicación su excitación crecía y sus jugos empezaron a fluir de su vagina

—Dios, estás mojada. —Edward deslizó fácilmente tres dedos dentro de ella. —Eres un delicioso bocado, Señorita Isabella Swan. Uno que me gustaría saborear cada día de mi vida. —Besó el interior de sus muslos. —Vale ahora. Este es el primero. Dime cuánto te gusta.

Ella mantuvo la respiración mientras un grueso dildo la penetró. Las vibraciones empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo, desde su mojada vagina. Sus caderas se alzaron automáticamente cuando Edward mantuvo el vibrador en su sitio y Jasper acariciaba y apretaba sus pechos. En segundos, él lo sacó, ella quería gritarle que se lo volviera a meter.

—Siguiente, —le dijo. —Recuerda, ponías en la lista que tú querías probarlos, así que, nos ceñimos a tus palabras.

Este era ligeramente más grueso y, obviamente, tenía una extensión, ya que sintió una pequeña abrazadera en su clítoris. Mientras Jasper se inclinaba para cubrir su boca, Edward empezó a trabajar con el vibrador. Otra vez, sintió la humedad dentro de ella y el hambriento pequeño botón de su sexo. Los temblores empezaron profundos en su interior y justo cuando se iba a correr, Jasper giró el dildo y lo retiró.

—Nooo, —gritó ella. —No pares.

—Tenemos que probarlos todos, —le recordó Jasper.

—Ok, dulzura. Este es el último. Creo que te gustará más que los otros. Jasper, sujétala fuerte.

Ella sintió algo grueso otra vez en su coño, el pequeño pincho contra su clítoris, pero esta vez, Edward la movió hacia atrás para exponer sus nalgas, poniendo algo en la tierna piel entre la vagina y el ano, para luego deslizar una larga vara en su culo.

—¿Lista? —preguntó con voz áspera.

Ella asintió. Jasper se inclinó y capturó su boca, chupando su lengua, mientras Edward giraba el vibrador múltiple.

El cuerpo entero de Bella se estremeció en respuesta, cada zona de su coño y su culo reaccionó a la intensa estimulación. Cada nervio ardió, las paredes de su vagina expulsaban crema, incluso los músculos de su recto temblaron. Con sus manos sujetas y Edward manteniendo sus piernas abiertas, no podía moverse, pero su cuerpo tembló y se arqueó mientras las sensaciones se superponían unas a otras. Bajos murmullos sonaban en su garganta y Jasper los acalló con su boca, sin dejar nunca de acariciar sus pechos y su lengua.

Era demasiado. No había manera de conseguir alivio, no podía respirar. Era empujada cada vez más arriba. Si creía que el último orgasmo que le habían dado había sido demoledor, este la iba a romper completamente. Incluso aunque intentara apagarlo, volvía, su cuerpo se ajustaba al asalto a sus sentidos, sus músculos aflojados en la intensa vibración.

Justo cuando empezaba a coger el ritmo de la estimulación y empezaba a subir olas, Edward giró el vibrador y cada parte de su cuerpo se agitó en respuesta. El orgasmo rompió en ella sin avisar, agarrándola y lanzándola como un tornado. Y cuando el clímax descendía, ella fue empujada a otro más intenso.

Vagamente, sintió que Edward la besaba y pellizcaba el interior de sus muslos, mientras Jasper continuaba reclamando la propiedad de sus pechos y su boca. Su cuerpo estaba sensualmente sobrecargado.

Al final, cuando estaba segura de que estaba a punto de desmayarse, Edward apagó el vibrador, dejándolo deslizarse de su cuerpo. Ella colapsó allí donde estaba, segura de que no podría volver a moverse, su pulso alterado, su corazón golpeando, la respiración rasposa como una sierra en la madera.

—Creo que es este, —comentó Jasper deslizándose al lado de Bella.

Edward se levantó de la cama y se acostó al otro lado asintiendo.

—Pondremos este en cabeza. Esta cosa la vuelve salvaje. Casi me corro solo con verla.

—No eres el único, —dijo su hermano.

Acunaron su cuerpo entre ellos. Otra vez, le proporcionaron ese maravilloso masaje, como si supieran como calmarla y mantenerla segura.

—¿Demasiado, cosa dulce? —preguntó Edward con suave voz.

—Sí. No. —Ella buscaba la palabra correcta. —La tierra tembló.

Jasper rozó sus mejillas con los nudillos. ¿Crees que debemos parar por esta noche?

Ella tenía que haber dicho sí, excepto por la pequeña frustración en su voz y la oscura necesidad que él deseaba también. Esta noche no acabaría hasta que la follaran por el culo. Ese había sido el trato.

—No en esta vida. Dame una copa de champagne y estaré lista de nuevo.

Los gemelos rieron. —Dulce, tú eres la bomba, —dijo Edward. —Tengo que decir que nunca hemos visto una mujer como tú y nosotros conocemos unas cuantas.

Ellos la ayudaron a sentarse y Jasper sirvió champagne en una copa, tendiéndosela con una floritura.

—Eres, definitivamente, nuestro tipo de mujer, dulzura.

Ella sintió un pequeño rayo de esperanza. A lo mejor, esto no era el final. ¿Sería posible que quisieran volverla a ver después de esta noche?¿La elegirían? Sería imposible. Ella eliminó los pensamientos de su mente, determinada a no pensar hasta la mañana.

Edward, dejó su copa, cogió a Bella y la sentó en su regazo.

—¿Estás lista para el final, cariño?

Ella tomó aliento y asintió.

—Ok. Así es como lo haremos. Me acostaré en la cama contigo encima y la primera cosa que debes hacer es chupar mi polla. Quiero estar seguro de estar bien y listo, aunque, no pienso que necesites trabajar en exceso. Jasper esperará al lado de tus bonitas nalgas y cuando todos estemos listos, quiero que te deslices en mi polla y te inclines para que Jasper pueda follar tu culo. ¿Te parece bien?

Claro que le parecía bien. ¿No era esa la mejor cosa en su lista?

—Sí. —Suspiró ella. —Estoy lista.

Edward la colocó inclinándola sobre sus piernas, ella tomó su verga en la mano. Con cuidadosa deliberación, ella deslizó su lengua arriba y abajo, por toda su longitud. Ella pasó una uña bajo la hinchada cabeza púrpura y chupó la pequeña gota de pre eyaculación.

El cuerpo de Edward se estremeció bajo ella con cada movimiento de su lengua. Cuando lo tomó en la boca, su respiración siseó entre los dientes. Cuando empezaba a perder la cabeza, sintió la mano de Jasper en su culo dándole un azote.

Mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba, su cabeza bajó para introducir más del pene de Edward y los jugos empezaron a manar de su coño. Con el siguiente azote, ella empezó a chupar, a cada azote, ella chupaba más fuerte. Pensaba que el vibrador la había llevado tan alto como ella podía ir, pero esta mezcla de placer y dolor la estaba llevando a otro nivel.

Cuando su mano paró, ella quería llorar, pero ella recordó lo que iba después y en instante siguiente sintió otro azote en sus nalgas. Ella apretó sus piernas juntas, temiendo correrse con los azotes y ella quiso la polla de Jasper en su culo más desesperadamente de lo que había creído.

—Sube dulzura. —Edward alcanzó un condón, lo desenrolló y se lo alcanzó a ella. Cuando se colocó sobre su pene, él la bajó hasta que cada pulgada de él estaba dentro de ella. Ella se estremeció de placer.

Luego sintió el azote otra vez, y se habría separado de Edward si él no la estuviera sujetando.

—Todavía no, cariño. Pronto.

Mientras tanto, Jasper apartó el látigo a un lado, ella estaba tan caliente que pensó que explotaría. La cama se hundió cuando Jasper se colocó tras ella.

—Voy a ponerme un extra lubricado condón, dulzura. —Su voz estaba tensa, con control. —No quiero herir este adorable culo. Inclínate más ahora. Allá vamos.

Separó sus nalgas y empezó a empujarse dentro. Al principio, su cerrado músculo, se tensó y lo rechazó, pero él apretó y consiguió entrar. Edward pellizcaba sus pezones, acercándola aún más y, de repente, su recto estaba lleno por completo.

Ella jadeó por la sensación de dos pollas que la hacían sentir tan llena. Ella podía sentirlos tocándose uno a otro a través de la delgada membrana.

—¿Te gusta así? —Preguntó Jasper con una voz irreconocible. —¿Se siente bien tener mi polla en tu culo, dulzura?

—Sí. —Ella estaba sin respiración.

—Estás tan jodidamente apretada que creo que voy a correrme sin moverme. Dios, amo tu culo. Podría estar aquí para siempre.

—Yo también. —Las palabras salieron con un suspiro, mientras se apretaba hacia atrás buscando una penetración más profunda.

—Voy a follarte tan duro, que nunca olvidarás la sensación de mi polla aquí, Bella.

—Allá vamos cariño. —Edward apenas pudo decir las palabras mientras asentía hacia su hermano.

Ellos empezaron a follarla, moviéndose con un ritmo que habían perfeccionado durante años. Cuando uno se movía dentro, el otro se retiraba, despacio al principio, más rápido cada vez. Ella no podía hacer nada, sino apretarse contra Scott mientras ellos entraban y salían, su ano, su coño, apretados a su alrededor, su cuerpo entero en llamas.

Ellos la llevaron hasta que ya no pudo contenerse más. Cuando su clímax rompió sobre ella, sintió a los dos hombres conseguir su propio orgasmo y eyacular en los condones, dos canales palpitantes mientras el semen llenaba el látex. Estaba sorprendida de que su cuerpo hubiera soportado un orgasmo tan intenso como este. Ella estalló, luces de colores tras sus párpados, sus pulmones luchaban por aire y su corazón golpeaba sus costillas. Y ellos continuaron cabalgándola, golpeándola con sus pollas, hasta que la última gota salió de sus cuerpos.

Bella colapsó sobre el pecho de Edward, sus brazos a su alrededor, mientras Jasper se dejó caer encima. Pasó el tiempo hasta que alguno de ellos pudo hablar. Jasper se deslizó de su cuerpo y rodó a un lado, luego Edward, sacó su polla y puso a Bella entre ellos. Ella podía sentir sus corazones latiendo contra ella, la intensidad de lo que acababan de hacer estaba pasando factura a sus cuerpos.

Ellos la besaron, suaves besos que la hacían sentir tan femenina, mientras sus manos la acariciaban como habían hecho antes. Cuando sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad, Edward se incorporó sobre un codo.

—Creo que necesitamos una ducha y una siesta. Y luego, dulce, Jasper y yo te llevaremos a dar un paseo y hablaremos.


	5. Chapter 5

**DESIREE HOLT **

**Double Entry**

**CAPÍTULO 05**

La pantalla digital del reloj en la mesilla marcaba las diez de la mañana cuando Bella abrió los ojos, atraída por el fragante aroma de café. Edward estaba de pie al lado de la cama sosteniendo una taza llena de café recién hecho, Jasper detrás de él con sus labios entornados en una media sonrisa.

—Dime, mejillas dulces, ¿era todo lo que esperabas? ¿Tuviste un feliz cumpleaños?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Oh, sí. El mejor. Muchísimas gracias. —Se sonrojó. —Creo que debo dar las gracias, ¿no?

—Ciertamente espero que sí.

—Que... —Tragó saliva y comenzó de nuevo. —¿Qué hiciste con el... ya sabes, las cosas de anoche?

Jasper echó atrás la cabeza y se rió.

—Te gustaron, ¿verdad? A lo mejor tenemos otra sorpresa para ti.

—Es hora de levantarse, cosa dulce. —Edward le entregó la taza. —Tenemos lugares que visitar y cosas que hacer.

Trató de tragar su decepción. Había esperado por lo menos que se quedarían para el desayuno.

—¿Tenéis que iros tan pronto?

Edward y Jasper intercambiaron una mirada.

—No nos iremos. Tú vienes con nosotros.

—¿Yo voy...? —Se sentó con la espalda recta, la sabana cayó hasta su cintura, dejando sus pechos expuestos a su mirada.

Edward le dio una mirada de complicidad a sus pezones endurecidos.

—Esto es lo que me gusta ver. Una mujer caliente a primera hora de la mañana.

—A mi también, —hizo eco su hermano.

Edward tiró de la sábana y le deslizó los dedos entre sus muslos. Sondeó su coño y sacó los dedos cubiertos con crema.

—¡Oh!—Bella se ruborizó, avergonzada de estar tan lista de nuevo para ellos después de la noche que habían tenido.

—No hagas eso. —Edward se inclinó hacia delante y la besó. —Si tuviéramos tiempo te tumbaríamos en la cama y te follaríamos de nuevo ahora. Pero más tarde tendremos tiempo de sobra para eso.

—¿Nosotros? —Su rostro se iluminó. Tal vez estaban planeando pasar más tiempo con ella.

La noche anterior no sólo había sido el mejor sexo que había tenido nunca, si no que lo había tenido con dos hombres sensibles que se cuidaron de hacerla sentirse querida y femenina. No quería perder eso y se preguntó hacia dónde podía llevarlos. Tal vez tendría que dar un paso a la vez, pero sin duda tan inteligente como era no podía pensar en algo.

—Sí. Mientras tanto, vamos. Vístete. Yo le diría a Jasper que te zurrara, pero te guste demasiado.

Ambos hombres se rieron.

—Está bien, está bien. Ya voy. ¿Tengo que llevar algo en especial?

Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo suficiente para cubrirte, y no hacer que nos paremos cada cinco minutos para joderte.

Después de una ducha rápida se puso un par de jeans y una blusa de algodón suave, le recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo y metió sus pies en sandalias. Mientras caminaba por la casa se dio cuenta que todo vestigio de la noche anterior había sido limpiado. La casa estaba impecable.

Los gemelos la esperaban en la puerta principal.

—¿Lista?, —preguntó Jasper.

—Vámonos. —Ella sonrió, cuando la pusieron entre ellos.

Cogieron el Volvo de Edward, ya que tenía más espacio que el pequeño coche deportivo de Jasper y se pusieron los tres en el asiento delantero. Fue el viaje más salvaje que había tenido nunca. Jasper puso el brazo sobre su hombro para que sus dedos rozaran su pecho y apenas acababan de salir del camino cuando le desabrochó los pantalones y deslizó la otra mano en el interior de sus resbaladizos pliegues.

—Hey, no es justo, —dijo Edward mientras se movían por el tráfico. Tan pronto como se metieron en una calle lateral cogió el volante con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha se unía a su hermano.

Bella se retorció para darles un mejor acceso. La mano de Edward jugaba con su clítoris, acariciándolo y burlándose, mientras Jasper deslizaba dos dedos en su vagina y rozando ásperamente contra las paredes de su vaina. Trató de quedarse quieta y no responder, pero era prácticamente imposible. Sabía que había inundado sus manos, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Me encanta la sensación de tu coño mojado, mejillas dulces, —Jasper le susurró al oído. —Mucho, pero no tanta como me encanta tu culo.

—Es por eso que trabajamos tan bien juntos, —sonrió Edward. —Yo puedo cuidar de ese dulce coño mientras mi hermano está pendiente de tu culo. ¿Ves lo bien que funciona?

Les habría contestado, pero el movimiento de sus dedos la estaban volviendo loca y tratando de aferrarse a una apariencia de control. Cuando las paredes de su coño comenzaron a temblar se dio cuenta de que era una batalla perdida y se abrazó a sí misma, clavándose las uñas en la parte superior del brazo.

—Creo que vas a correrte, mejillas dulces. —La boca de Jasper estaba junto a su oído, su lengua trazando líneas delicadas de la misma. —Adelante. Deja que suceda.

Y así lo hizo. Circulando en un coche por las calles de la ciudad, llegó con una violencia que no hubiera creído posible. Su crema recubrió sus manos, su vagina se apretó a su alrededor y su cuerpo se sacudió mientras llegaba en sus dedos.

—Dios, tú eres la cosa más dulce del mundo. —Edward apretó los dientes mientras trataba de concentrarse en la conducción. —Podría jugar con vosotros para siempre.

_¿Si no es para siempre, por lo menos un par de noches más?_

Finalmente, su respiración se tranquilizó y se recostó en el asiento. Edward quitó la mano, pero Jasper la mantuvo en su lugar, acariciando su clítoris para mantenerla en un constante estado de excitación.

Casi no podía prestar atención a dónde se dirigían. Acababa de tener un orgasmo en un coche por las calles de la ciudad. Había dejado que estos hombres le provocaran un orgasmo así como así. Para empeorar las cosas, el orgasmo sólo la había excitado más.

_Tal vez me estoy convirtiendo en una maníaca sexual._

Con el tiempo, cuando se recuperó en un cierto grado, se dio cuenta de que estaban en un escarpado barrio de casas grandes con jardines bien cuidados y calles sinuosas y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

—Ya verás, —dijeron a coro.

Por fin Scott entró en el camino de entrada de una casa de ladrillo con setos pulcramente recortados rodeando el camino de entrada desde la calle.

Jasper retiró la mano de los pantalones vaqueros de Bella, subió cremallera y le besó la frente.

—Ya hemos llegado.

—¿De quién es esta casa? —Quiso saber cuando se deslizó del coche, consciente de que sus bragas estaban empapadas y el aroma de su excitación flotaba en el aire. Tuvieron que notarlo, estaba segura. Mucho. Probablemente la gente que vivía aquí también lo haría. —¿Vamos a visitar a alguien?

—Vas a saberlo en un minuto, —le dijo Jasper. Sacó un juego de llaves, y cuando encontró la que quería abrió la puerta principal.

Bella se quedó sin aliento en el interior. La luz caía sobre el suelo de madera desde las claraboyas en el techo de catedral y los grandes ventanales. A la izquierda había una sala de estar con un mobiliario mínimo en ella y más allá un comedor vacío. La llevaron a una cocina que era el sueño de cualquier cocinero, con todo tipo de aparatos y las encimeras de sólido granito. Lo que no daría por vivir en un lugar como ese.

Luego la llevaron por una graciosa escalera curva a una habitación al final de un pasillo abierto. Edward abrió la puerta y la condujo a su interior.

El foco central de la habitación era la cama más grande que jamás había visto en su vida. Estaba segura de que una familia de seis podría dormir en ella. Una de las paredes tenía montado un sistema completo de entrenamiento deportivo y en la curva de la ventana había una pequeña mesa y una silla. Las puertas en la pared opuesta conducían a un enorme vestidor y un impresionante baño para un rey.

—¿Te gusta esta casa? —Preguntó Edward, con un dejo de angustia en su voz.

—¿Gustarme? —Se dio la vuelta en un círculo con los brazos extendidos. —¿A quién no le gustaría? ¿Porque no me iba a gustar? Me _encanta_. —Se volvió hacia los gemelos, confundida. —Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Quién vive aquí?

—Nosotros, —le dijo Edward.

—La compramos hace un mes, —explicó Jasper. —Edward estaba de alquiler y ahora que quiero hacer de esta ciudad mi _base de operaciones_ es demasiado pequeño para los dos. Teníamos un montón de dinero con el que debíamos hacer algo y la casa es una buena inversión.

—Sí. Sí, lo es. —Todavía estaba confundida. ¿Por qué la trajeron aquí?

—Yo viajo mucho. Edward viaja menos. Ganamos un buen dinero y hay que invertirlo de manera inteligente.

—Bueno. Estoy seguro de que es muy agradable. Pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada.

—No estamos haciéndolo muy bien, —dijo Edward a Jasper. —Bella. Estamos tratando de decirte que somos muy sólidos y, aunque tienes una gran carrera y te va muy bien por tu cuenta, estamos en una buena posición para cuidar de ti.

—No entiendo. Puedo cuidar de mí misma.

—Sí, pero ese no es el punto.

—Lo hablamos la otra noche. —Jasper retomó el hilo. —Y de nuevo esta mañana. No me conocías antes de anoche pero yo te había visto muchas veces. Y a Edward la has gustado durante tanto tiempo que no podía entender por qué nunca te invitó a salir.

—Debido a que siempre formamos tríos —interrumpió Edward, —y era difícil saber si estarías interesada o no en ello. No sabes lo contento me puse cuando Marcia llamó con su pequeña solicitud.

—De todos modos —continuó Jasper, —te queríamos antes de eso, pero lo de anoche nos hizo darnos cuenta que deseamos algo más que una noche. Bella, queremos que vivas con nosotros, que seas parte de nosotros. Queremos compartir la vida contigo, hacerte feliz.

Ella los miraba. Los dos estaban mirándola con incertidumbre, esperando que dijera algo.

—¿Queréis decir, vivir aquí, con vosotros para siempre? —Ella hizo un gesto hacia la cama. —¿Dormir con ambos? ¿Tener una vida los tres juntos?

—Vamos a ser muy buenos contigo, —prometió Edward. —Nunca te arrepentirás si dices que sí.

Ella miró a uno ya otro, su corazón latía tan rápido que pensó que iba a estallar de su pecho. Toda su vida adulta había estado buscando algo de lo que pudiera ser parte. Los hombres que había conocido eran gilipollas, arrogantes o unos zoquetes ineficaces. Y ninguno de ellos le había dado la satisfacción sexual, ni siquiera de cerca, de lo que había encontrado la noche anterior. ¡Y ahora Edward y Jasper la querían! Estos dos hombres magníficos la querían para siempre. ¿Cuánta suerte podía tener una mujer? Sólo un tonto diría que no.

—Sí. —Abrió los brazos. —Sí, sí, sí. Tenía tanto miedo de que lo de anoche fue sólo una... una aventura para vosotros y que luego os alejarais de mí. Sí. Mi respuesta es definitivamente sí.

—¡Sí!—gritó Edward cuando la levantó y la hizo girar.

Jasper se acercó y le tomó la boca en un beso profundo.

—Nunca te arrepentirás. Esa es _mi_ promesa.

—Creo que tenemos que sellar el acuerdo por el bautizo de la cama, ¿no? —Sonrió Edward.

—Absolutamente, —su hermano estuvo de acuerdo. —Tiene sábanas limpias en ella y todo.

Le quitaron los zapatos a Bella y la pusieron en la cama. Con movimientos deliberadamente lentos le desabrocharon la blusa y sacaron sus brazos de las mangas. Dejaron su sujetador a un lado y no pudieron resistirse a chupar sus pezones. A ella comenzó a acelerársele el pulso de nuevo.

Juntos le quitaron los pantalones vaqueros y la ayudaron a salir de ellos, luego las bragas.

—Todavía está caliente, —observó Jasper, sus ojos ardiendo.

—Vamos a ver, —dijo su hermano.

Le empujaron las piernas para abrirlas y Edward apretó su mano contra su coño desnudo, deslizando los dedos dentro de ella y frotándolos contra sus paredes vaginales.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Empapado. No puedo esperar a tenerla de nuevo.

La presionaron contra el colchón, ambos liberados de sus ropas, y cada uno tomó una de sus piernas abriéndola por completo, mirando fijamente la carne húmeda y rosada expuesta a ellos.

—Preciosa, —dijo Edward, acariciando su raja.

—Magnífica, —estuvo de acuerdo Jasper, deslizando sus dedos dentro de ella y sacándolos recubiertos con sus jugos.

Bella estaba allí escuchando su corazón acelerarse a medida que juagaban con su coño, follándola con sus dedos, tirando de sus labios y turnándose para mordisquear su clítoris. La imagen de estos dos hombres magníficos –con quienes acababa de comprometerse– de rodillas entre sus piernas y jugando con su coño la excitó tanto que ya podía sentir como el orgasmo comenzaba a construirse en su interior.

Edward finalmente se retiró.

—Su coño está empezando a contraerse. Si seguimos así va a venir otra vez antes de que estemos listos.

—Tienes razón—admitió Jasper. —Vamos a darle la vuelta para que yo pueda probar ese culo delicioso.

Con un movimiento hábil la pusieron sobre sus manos y rodillas. Edward apretó las mejillas de su culo de forma tranquilizadora cuando los abrió. Entonces sintió la lengua de Jasper lamiendo desde su vagina hasta el ano y viceversa, y tuvo que morderse fuerte los labios duro para no reventar ahí mismo.

Él introdujo tres dedos en su coño y extrajo más crema.

—Está lista, —le dijo a su hermano, moviendo sus jugos hacia su culo y hundiendo sus dedos en su interior.

Edward tendido cuan largo era sobre la cama, cogió un condón de la mesilla de noche y se lo puso, y tal como había hecho la noche anterior, ella se deslizó hacia abajo sobre su pene rígido. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante para que Jasper pudiese deslizar su pene cubierto de látex por su culo. Edward llevó su mano hacia abajo para encontrar su clítoris y comenzó a acariciarlo con los dedos, no demasiado fuerte, sólo lo suficiente para enviar descargas eléctricas a través de ella y causar que su coño se apretara más ceñido en torno a él. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar con la necesidad de correrse.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cosa dulce, —dijo con voz ronca. —Y definitivamente eres la cosa más dulce que jamás haya venido a nuestras vidas.

—Sí, —agregó Jasper. —Aquí está el resto de tu regalo.

Una vez más empezaron el ritmo que tan bien conocían y que mantenía sus dos pollas bombeando en su interior, llevándola a nuevas alturas de éxtasis, Bella tuvo un último pensamiento coherente.

_Espera que le diga a Alice que tan bien resultó su sorpresa._

**FIN**

**TRADUCIDO por GRUPO DE MR ****Página 8**


End file.
